Retail establishments such as supermarkets, department stores, or other stores continue to seek solutions for improving a customer experience, for example, by implementing technology to reduce long lines at a checkout.
Portable computing devices such as smartphones, computing tablets or the like may provide useful tools for retail store customers. For example, portable computing devices can be used by customers to obtain product information, track purchases, store shopping lists, map out a shopping trip based on products needed or favorite departments, and/or pay for purchases.
It is desirable for portable computing devices configured to provide shopping-related functions to be securely coupled to a shopping cart or other carrying apparatus so that the customer can push the cart while operating the device in a hands-free manner.